Potter's Home
by Deediii
Summary: OS DM/HG - Que se passe-t-il lorsque 9 ans après la guerre Drago Malefoy se retrouve chez les Potter pour un repas conviviale ?


Salut tout le monde :)  
Bon, et bien cette soirée sera ponctuée par la mise en ligne de cet OS.  
Il concerne le Post-Poudlard, et le résumé bien que flou fait son boulot c'est à dire il résume. (wouh O.o)  
Bref, en esperant que ça vous plaise :)  
Deedi.

* * *

**Juin 2006**

Je ne saurais vous dire comment j'ai atterris ici. Chez les Potter. Vous savez, la vie garde parfois des surprises -tordus au possible- qu'elle nous laisse découvrir en nous observant d'un regard sadique. Vous me demanderez ce qu'il s'est passé ces neuf dernières années, je ne saurais vous répondre. Le temps a défilé à une allure surnaturel, je vois bien les aiguilles des horloges de la Salle du Temps s'être affolés. En plus rajoutons que des amitiés improbables, inqualifiables et autres termes de ce genre ce sont formés. Moi qui eut l'infime espoir de n'avoir pas à être mêlé aux fréquentations de Pansy, me voilà dans le salon de Potter. Moi.. L'humble Malefoy... Vous savez, la maison du balafré était de celle qui dégageait un sentiment d'infinité. Je m'explique, les murs immaculés, les meubles de bois claires, les grandes fenêtres laissant filtrer les rayons de ce Soleil de Juin laissaient imaginer une absence totale de noirceur, un espace non-enfermé. Tout était éclairé, la lumière régnait à chaque coin de chaque salle. Ca en devenait frustrant. Infinité je disais donc, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas s'arrêter, les murs ne faisaient pas barrières, les orchidées -toutes aussi blanches les unes que les autres- apportaient une touche de gaieté au tableau parfait que Mme Potter -ou Weaslette pour les intimes- s'efforçait de peindre.

J'étais là, assis comme un paumé, sur le fauteuil de cuir beige face à un engin plat et noir. J'écoutais Pansy ricaner avec la rousse et Potter parler avec le roux. J'étais seul, je ne savais pas en quoi ma présence importait ici. Je dois tout de même avouer que mes relations avec Potter s'étaient améliorés, nous nous serrons la main sans nous écraser les phalanges, il m'invitait souvent à rentrer dans leur conversation sur le Quidditch, et il faisait d'innombrables efforts pour m'accueillir comme il se doit. Mais au vu du regard peu attrayant de la belette, je n'osais franchir la barrière que j'avais imposé à ma conscience. Mon regard s'égarait sur les murs, en fait ils n'étaient pas si immaculés que cela. De légères lignes d'or couvraient chaque face, elles se mouvaient -sous l'action d'un sortilège- sur la surface blanche et s'entremêlaient dans des formes et des boucles parfaites. Encore une fois le mot parfait revient. J'en ai déjà marre.

Soudain un cri. Puis deux. Je ne m'inquiète pas, qui s'inquièterai pour des cris de joie d'un enfant ? Je l'ai omis parce que j'aimerai l'oublier, mais les Potter ont deux petits garçons. Ils sont … je n'ai pas de mots, ils m'agacent. Les mains collantes du petit dernier avaient tenus mon pantalon blanc pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il était venu me dire bonjour, j'allais râler lorsque ses yeux vert vinrent m'observer et qu'un sourire vint s'étaler sur son visage. Aucune remarque ne put sortir et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Il râla sur le tissu onéreux et, faible, je m'accroupis. Il déposa un énorme baiser tout aussi collant que ses mains sur ma joue et je ne pus qu'entendre le rire cristallin de la maitresse de maison qui se trouvait à la porte de la cuisine. Je m'étais redressé et serra simplement la main de l'aîné qui me lança un regard noir -déjà à son âge!-. Weasley avait pris le petit dans ses bras et m'informa de son prénom. Albus qu'il s'appelle. L'autre James. Je ne pense pas que les affinités soient une coïncidence.

J'aimerai oublier cet incident. Je suis sur que Weaslette ne s'abstiendra pas de me charrier. Pour une première rencontre, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Mais bon. J'entendis le cris euphorique d'Albus s'estomper pour se transformer en un éclat de rire. Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Je le ferai payer à Pansy c'était certains. Au fait, elle travaille à la Gazette, c'est là qu'elle a renoué des liens -bien différents de ceux à Poudlard- avec Weaslette, et par la suite tout le troupeau.

Finalement un rire s'éleva dans le salon accompagnant celui d'Albus. Voilà la cause de ma présence en fait. Granger, Hermione Granger. Je ne me suis toujours pas retourné, je suis comme pétrifié ou collé sur le cuir du fauteuil. Celle là aussi j'aimerai bien l'oublier. Combien de fois avait-elle raccompagné Pansy chez elle alors que j'attendais cette dernière sur le pas de sa porte ? Elle ne s'était guère améliorée depuis Poudlard. Toujours les mêmes cheveux broussailleux, toujours cet air de Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais je ne sais pas, une chose avait dû changer pour que …

_« – Salut !, m'interrompit une voix._

_– Alut !, répéta Albus sans doute, et en effet lorsque je leva ma tête j'aperçu Granger et Albus._

_– Bonjour, je fais la bise à Granger, histoire de politesse._

_– Ca ne te dérange pas si je te le confis ? Je dois aider Ginny._

_– Donne le à son très cher père non ?_

_– Il cri 'Rago depuis tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il te veut toi ! »_

Et sans attendre une quelconque protestation, elle fourre le bonhomme d'environ 1 an et demi dans mes bras. Celui ci tout content crie et ri. Je regarde donc la traîtresse partir et mon regard se perd sur elle et son corps. Je détourne vite la tête et me rassoit sur le fauteuil, dos à tous sauf à Albus. Pendant qu'il joue avec mes mains je songe à elle. Merde. Elle s'était faite une tresse sur le côté encadrant magnifiquement son visage de quelques mèches. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés mais assez sombre. Ses lèvres étaient rosées et elle avait mis une robe de dentelle beige accompagné de chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Je déraille. Elle s'harmonise parfaitement avec la maison. Encore du parfait. Et son teint, légèrement poudré, aussi lisse que de la soie, aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Merde. Je déraille, elle est parfaite. Albus me mord le doigt et je le regarde dégoûté. Je le prend sous les aisselles et le met à ma hauteur, c'est fou à son âge il ressemble déjà à son maudit père. Il m'observe lui aussi et éclate de rire, se débat et atterrit sur mes genoux. Je le laisse là où il est et regarde le cadre tout noir, je me demande à quoi il sert.

Albus me mord une nouvelle fois, je le regarde et d'un coup il se met à crier _«'Rago»_. Exaspéré je reprends _«Drago ! »_ lui répète le mot 'Rago. Et j'entend les gars derrières ricaner. J'en ai marre. Je prends le monstre dans mes bras et me rends dans la cuisine.

_« – Weasley, je peux savoir où se trouve la chambre de ton cher enfant ?_

_– Au premier tout au fond du couloir !_

_– Ok. »_

Je monte et Albus commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. Dans le couloir se trouve une petite table toujours du même bois claire quasi blanc d'en bas, au dessus trône un vase aux tulipes roses. Les mêmes rayons or qui bougeaient sur les murs dans le salon se retrouvaient ici, prenant la forme de divers animaux. Albus ria aux éclats lorsqu'un oiseau vint se poser sur une branche d'un arbre doré. Je le regarde et le vois tendre ses bras vers le mur où l'oiseau nous regarde. Je m'avance donc vers le dit mur et Albus s'approche de l'oiseau mais celui ci s'envole avant qu'il ne le touche, la mine déconfite, il me regarde. Je vois cependant sur ses petites mains collantes une poussière dorée. Je regarde l'arbre toujours présent et touche une feuille de cet épais feuillage. Sortit du mur la feuille est maintenant entre mes doigts, elle est éclatante et très douce. Moi même émerveillé, je dépose la chose sur la petite table et elle se fond aussitôt dans celle ci pour rejoindre le mur et voler au gré d'un vent invisible. Je regarde une nouvelle fois Albus et vois au fond de ses yeux vert émeraude une pointe d'émerveillement. Je pars vers la chambre et j'ouvre la porte. Quand il s'aperçoit enfin du lieu il me regarde et se débat, je le dépose et il court de sa manière hésitante vers son lit où il me demande dans une gestuelle compliquée de le porter. Trouvant son geste très inutile, je le prend quand même et le dépose sur le matelas, il sort alors derrière son oreiller un dragon vert en peluche._ « 'Ragon ! »_ s'exclame-t-il. Mais alors que j'allais répondre il me montre la porte de son index et cri «_ Hermione ! »_. Elle se tient là, entre l'espace qu'offre la porte. Ce n'est pas ma journée visiblement.

_« – Pourquoi il dit ton nom correctement ?_

_– Je lui ai appris correctement à le dire, répond-t-elle en s'approchant de nous, de moi._

_– Apprends lui donc à dire Drago et en même temps Dragon., elle sourit._

_– C'est mignon « 'Rago », tu ne trouves pas Albus ?_

_– Ouii !_

_– Ne vous liguez pas contre moi !, elle rit. Merlin, je sombre._

_– Il t'aime bien, comment ça se fait ?_

_– Qui ne succombe pas à mon charme ?, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lâcher ça._

_– Je me le demande aussi, chuchote-t-elle, j'allais répliquer lorsqu'elle me coupe, au fait je suis venu te chercher pour l'apéritif, Ginny dit que tu peux le laisser ici ! – Non !, cria Albus, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus._

_– Granger, connaitrais-tu le sortilège pour les rubans d'or sur les murs ?_

_– Si je le connais ? C'est moi qui l'ai créé !_

_– A oui ?_

_– Lorsque James avait l'âge d'Albus, il aimait me voir faire des sortilèges, et j'avais un jour fais sortis de ma baguette un ruban d'or et il le prit et le colla sur le mur. C'est là que m'est venu l'idée, après y avoir travaillé je vins montrer le résultat à James et il fut très content, Ginny m'a ensuite demandé de le faire un peu partout..._

_– C'est très beau !_

_– Merci.. je pense qu'elle rougit mais je ne le vois pas bien.. Malefoy, tu m'intrigue._

_– Toi pareil, Granger._

_– Dis moi est ce que ... »_

Et elle s'élève sur la point de ses pieds et s'approche de moi. Déjà l'alarme s'enclencha dans mon corps, non pas elle, pas aujourd'hui, pas devant Albus. Toute raison était envisageable tant qu'elle ne fasse pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Doucement, trop doucement. Ca semble risible lorsque je compare ce moment là avec les neuf dernière années. Je pense trop, je la vois de plus en plus s'approcher, je vois les détails de ses cils, la perfection de son visage, je la vois de bien trop près. Et là elle scelle nos lèvres. Pauvre Albus, pauvre moi. Je sombre en fait. Elle ose faire ça. Je n'osais pas la regarder. Je ne comprend pas, ne comprend certainement plus. J'oublie le pauvre gamin près de nous, j'oublie la maison de mon ancien ennemis, je pense à ma meilleure ennemie. Je n'ai fais aucun effort pour nouer une quelconque amitié avec elle. Pourquoi ? Je sombre encore un peu plus. Je force la barrière de ses lèvres. Qu'est ce que je fous ? Je rêve sans doute, ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Je n'arrive plus à discerner le vrai du faux. Merlin. Et là, quelqu'un brise cette magie -oui parce que je l'avoue..- Un _« Hermione ! Malefoy ! »_ retentit. Elle s'écarte de moi, sa robe de dentelle suivant son mouvement d'une somptueuse manière. Ses joues son rosies, ses lèvres légèrement rouges. Des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle me sourit, se retourne et s'en va.

_« – 'Rago amoureux ? Demanda le petit innocemment._

_– Je ne sais pas Albus, je ne sais pas... »_

Je m'accroupis près de son lit et dans un élan inconnu, embrasse son front, il sourit. Ses yeux papillonne et il tombe de fatigue. Surpris je me recule, on s'endort comme ça à son âge ? Je ne comprendrai rien aux enfants …

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :D  
J'ai tiré l'inspiration du fabuleux clip 1901 de Phoenix. Une superbe chanson !


End file.
